


Confidant Corruption: Ménage à Trois

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Free Use, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Priestess/Empress. Ren can't decide which lovely lady to devote his romantic affection towards, so instead he decides to have both. With a little help from his power, Haru and Makoto agree to his idea.





	Confidant Corruption: Ménage à Trois

Ren Amamiya had to come to terms with a lot of things. The way he’d been treating his friends bordered on sociopathic, while he was supposed to be leading the Phantom Thieves against such abuses of power. Was it really abuse though? The women he had fucked had all been quite happy and enjoyed the experience. The ones carrying children now said they’d never felt more fulfilled or feminine. They positively glowed. And the guys? Well, they all got some action with no one complaining.

Ren certainly was getting a TON of action, rotating through his selection of women under his control. He certainly had his favorites and preferences, but he made sure their pleasure came into play at all times as well. They were never left dissatisfied, and neither was he.

It was just harmless fun after all, just sexual release between friends.

Nothing romantic.

Not like the feelings he harbored for Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura.

Because, unbeknownst to him, the same time cycles and iterations that his soul had gone through and resulted in the influence and power of his Persona’s to take root inside him _also_ allowed the times he spent as Makoto or Haru’s lover to imprint. He loved them both. Dearly.

That attraction, that desire, that respect held back his use of his power on them through the months they grew close. It was tempting. Oh so tempting, but Ren wanted things to bloom naturally between them. He had to know his feelings were real and genuine, and theirs were as well.

He _needed_ to know that they loved him back on their own, not because he made them.

And now he did. Recently, both confessed their attraction to him. Their love for him. He eagerly accepted their feelings as they awakened to their full potential. Literally a day apart. Now, for the messy part: figuring out how things would work.

Ren sighed, knowing the conversation would be awkward, and he was coming to terms with it. Now that he knew how they felt, how they loved him, it’d be okay to use Brain Jack on them now right? To help things along? To get them over any hang-ups they might have about… sharing him?

Because Ren wasn’t going to choose just one of them. He couldn’t. He’d try to make them see how fulfilled _all three_ could be as a unit. A romantic team. He’d try to avoid using it if he could, but if he had to resort to controlling them just a little… He was sure they’d forgive him. If they ever found out.

It would be for the best, anyhow, to make them all happy.

“Ren?” Makoto’s voice called out, coming up the stairs to his room. Haru followed right behind her.

“Didn’t realize this would be a team meeting…” Haru said in a slight passive-aggressive tone. Ren sighed. Time to rip off the band-aid.

“It’s not a team meeting, it’s just us three.” He began. “This is going to be awkward so please… just hear me out. Recently… both of you made your feelings known to me, and I reciprocated both times.”

He let that statement hang as the two girls glanced at him in shock, then at each other with a deep blush, then back at him.

“I… See…” Haru hesitated.

“Ren… this is a bit much… I appreciate the honesty but… where are you going with this?” Makoto wondered anxiously, a myriad of worse case scenarios already flashing through her brain.

“I bring this up because I care about _both_ of you. I was honest about my feelings in that regard. I want you both to be happy, and I’m trying to find a way for all of us to get what we want.”

“You… want to date us at the same time?” Haru ventured uncertainly.

“That’s… a lot to take in…” Makato agreed.

“Girls… think about it. Look at each other. If I choose one of you, can you imagine the pain and hurt the other would feel? Don’t you want to see the other one find love too?” Ren wondered, finally unleashing his power, the young man’s influence and will seeping in on both the women’s minds.

“I’d hate to cause Mako-chan heartbreak…”

“Haru… You ARE a good friend…”

Ren smiled. His control strengthened.

“Exactly. See? We can explore this all together. I admit it’s unorthodox, but I really think we can make this work. All three of us, loving each other.”

Ren made the two girls think about the implications of that, both locking eyes before looking away bashfully. He chuckled disarmingly.

“Hey now, what’s with that? Makoto, surely you think Haru is beautiful?”

He made her answer honestly. “Of course! Haru, you have such feminine grace.” The student council president complimented.

“And Haru, isn’t Makoto cute?”

“Hehee! Mako-chan, you’re so adorable when you get flustered!” The heiress giggled nervously but giddily.

“Right. And you both know how attractive and sexy I find you~” He purred, the topic gently broached as the girls giggled together. “So. We good? Want to give this a try?”

Haru and Makoto thought a moment, Ren’s influence manipulating their decision.

“I suppose we can at least try…”  
“I don’t mind.”

Ren grinned wide. “Let’s kiss to seal the deal.” He decided, Makoto’s flustered blush deepening as Haru’s pink tinged face beamed in amusement. All three leaned in to give an awkward three-way kiss, a short peck to establish the strange romantic triangle formed.

Ren decided he was now free to fully indulge, unleashing full control of his girlfriends’ minds.

“Mmh wonderful. I knew you two were special.” The frizzy haired teen beamed. “Let’s celebrate our new relationship with a bit of fun~” He purred, slipping his hand up both girls’ shirts, cupping a breast each.

“Hey now!”

“My, so forward~”

Ren allowed slight protest but prevented them from moving away, giving the mounds a playful squeeze. “What, we’re lovers now, right? Here, feel mine. Oh, and each other’s.” He commanded casually, Haru happy to grope his crotch and Makoto’s other boob, the other girl hesitating a moment, but pushing through her reservations to touch Ren’s dick and Haru’s chest. “There we go. This is what I wanted.”

Haru was bright and chipper, her breast large and soft, almost rivalling Ann. Makoto’s disciplined form was accented by the softness of her average sized busom, the contrast adding to her elegant charm. Ren playfully ground his hips into his girlfriends’ hands, allowing them to get more comfortable.

“Mmh. You two are so beautiful…” Ren whispered.

“I admit…you are quite handsome too…”

“Hehee he is, isn’t he Mako-chan?”

“Let’s go further.” Ren commanded coolly and casually, the blushing beauties unable to protest and finding themselves not wanting too. “How about you take each other’s clothes off for me?”

Haru giggled again, setting her sights on Makoto’s body. She apparently didn’t need much pushing to enter into bisexual territory, but the amount of control Ren had over Makoto allowed the inexperienced young lady to consider it more and more.

“Mmmh… Didn’t think things would go this fast… it’s… exhilarating.” Makoto blushed.

“Hehee Mako-chan~ my heart is racing too!”

With a glowing warm smile, the heiress tugged on the hem of Makoto’s shirt, peeling it up her slender torso. The student council president was more reluctant with her pull on Haru’s skirt and leggings, but was slowly growing more confidence in her movements as Ren smoothly slid out of his jacket. “That’s right, girls. Have fun with it. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together like this.” Ren purred as Haru made Makoto squeak by kissing the nape of her neck.

“Mmmh. Your skin’s so smooth!” She teased, the other girl giving a groan of embarrassed arousal.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this….” She trembled, tugging of the Okumura girl’s top and a brief caress of her fluffy hair. Ren reached out, unclasping both bras with practiced proficient fingers and a surprised gasp from his girlfriends.

“Tits out, ladies~” Ren purred, hugely enjoying the moment, the control, the playfulness, the underlying romantic affection, and the overarching sexual lust. He pulled his pants down, letting his erection free as he sat on the edge of his bed and stroked himself, making the two pull the others’ underwear off their bodies.

“Oh… my… Ren… Haru…” Makoto breathed hard, her vision of both naked teens stirring unfamiliar sexual urges through her body.

“Mmmh… This is gonna be great… I can tell…” Haru hummed dreamily. Ren reached out and grabbed a wrist each, guiding his ladies to straddle a different thigh. Their pussies pushed into his flesh as they all allowed their hands to roam.

Ren squeezed a buttcheek on both women, before savoring a squeeze of a breast and nipple each, settling his fingers into his girlfriends’ hair. He pulled Makoto in for an intimate kiss first, humming in delight as Haru gave a whimper of jealousy. Chuckling, he separated, leaving Makoto staring off dreamily and gave the same affection to the fluffy-haired woman. Ren’s heart hammered as he kissed and touched his girls, basking in the wonderful way they complimented each other.

Haru was the soft kind side of female grace, a class act. Demure and cheerful, nurturing and warm, her body so soft around her curves. Her large breasts drove Ren wild, knowing there would be no doubt they they’d be made to feed his offspring with her nipples wide and pink. She groomed herself well, hairs trimmed and legs shaved, portraying a wonderfully erotic display.

Makoto was an elegant beauty herself, proud dark tips on her perky chest and a toned body from the gym and Akido, but subtle softness of her womanhood reflecting the warmth she had underneath. Her legs were also shaved but her crotch wasn’t, the hairs not long though as they adorned her glistening slit as it grinded slowly against Ren’s leg.

Both women were amazing. They would make him wonderful wives and mothers to his children.

The three alternated kissing, making out as hands rubs, groped, squeezed, stroked, and caressed. The intimate heated exchange warmed Ren to his core, shaft throbbing in anticipation. “You ready for more?” Ren panted, lips swollen and blood pumping.

“Mmmh… more than ready…” Haru moaned.

“I should be okay.” Makoto assessed.

“You two on protection?” Ren wondered, eager to know and to plan.

Haru nodded. “I’m good. Since I started puberty.”

Makoto shook her head. “I’m not, but I’m past my dangerous days so it should be fine.”

Ren gave his girls a playful look. “Oh ladies… you misunderstand why I asked…”

The look on their faces made him surge with the power of control he had over them, the disbelief and shock mixed with caution and a little awe.

“It’s a bit early for that, isn’t it?” Makoto squeaked. Ren placed his hands on both their bellies.

“You’ll both be graduating next year, long before you’d start showing. Both you’re ‘true selves’ are fertility goddesses. And be honest, haven’t you already imagined having kids with me?” He asked.

“I.. have…” Makoto admitted.

“Me… too…” Haru confirmed, both women considering their future goals, now assessing how childrearing would have to factor into it. They were such remarkable women, Ren was sure they’d be able to accomplish their dreams while perpetually pregnant with his kids.

“Mmh. After we’re done with the Phantom Thieves, we’ll have a family. A big one.” He vowed. “Let’s practice.”

Ren guided the Makoto onto her back on the bed and Haru on top of her. The two girls watched each other as Ren toyed with their slits, each eager to see who got it first. A grunt from Haru made Makoto pout, rationalizing that she at least got the first kiss as Ren slid himself into the heiress’s tight slick hole. The face she made was once of pure infatuated lust, the girl looking down at her other lover and leaning in to capture Makoto’s lips in a heated kiss as their breasts mashed together.

Ren made a noise of pleasure as his shaft worked slowly in Haru’s tunnel, working a few pistons before withdrawing, aiming at Makoto’s entrance and pushing gently in. The recipient grunted against Haru’s kiss in slight discomfort as her virginity was taken, but moaned as the sensation slowly shifted to fulfilment. Ren was gentle, making love to his girlfriends as he smoothly rocked his hips into each one’s slick pussy, alternating enough to keep the girl’s stimulated as they made out and groped the other’s breasts and asses.

The lovemaking lasted a while, the girls impressed with Ren’s prowess before his smooth thrusts became more erratic, his pace faster and rougher. By then they were eager to have him release, their bodies jerking against the other, jiggling and bouncing wonderfully. “Mmmh do it Ren-kun!” Haru encouraged.

“Mmmh yes… finish inside us!”

Ren didn’t need much, but hearing his girls beg for his cum made him feel amazing. Pushing all the way he could into Haru, he let her have a good three pumps of his cum before switching to Makoto’s pussy, finishing his release. Both girls squealed as he commanded them to orgasm with him, their bodies tensing up with the intense sensation of sexual release.

The trio trembled as they recovered from the euphoric sensation, Ren sliding out of Makoto and admiring the seeping white seed from their genitals. “You girls are the best. I love you.” He shared truthfully. Makoto and Haru gushed with romantic pride.

“Me too~” They both replied simultaneously, looking at each other and giggling. He smacked Haru’s ass and motioned his hand in a swirling motion to make her flip around.

“Go ahead and lick each other’s clits. Try to leave my cum inside though.” He commanded, the women obeying with glee. Seeing both of them so happy, in such pleasure made Ren’s heart flutter as they awkwardly lashed their tongues against the other, making soft lewd noises. Ren tilted Haru slightly on her side, freeing the girl’s bellies and breasts to his lips. He feasted, sucking on their tips and molesting the soft globes with eager tenderness. Savoring the thought of making them swell, Ren ‘s cock recovered and steadily grew harder.

This would be a long, enjoyable night.

***  
A couple short weeks later, the Phantom Thieves were discussing Shido’s Palace key words.

“Perhaps he sees this as a show? Theater. Stage. Nnngh. Arena.” Makoto ventured, soft grunts escaping during her guesses as her body rocked from the impacts. “Ryuji, you can go harder if you need to.”

Haru shook her head. “No luck. MMmh. Right there works, Yusuke-kun. Like that. Let’s see… perhaps a ball? Dance hall. Masquerade. Nnngh.” Ren had them lean over the table to get their asses reamed, the leader suggesting that the frustration mounting from failing so many guesses should get relieved, and volunteering the female Phantom Thieves for the task. After the two became Ren’s girlfriends, he explained that while they would exclusively have his romantic love, other forms of love like familial, platonic, and of course sexual would still be shared among others. They were made to accept that with understanding smiles. He still held private rights to their pussies for now, though.

Ryuji and Yusuke weren’t contributing much to the guesswork at the moment, their focus mainly on how good their lubed up cocks felt buried deep in the women’s rectums, the boys grinning in delight at being given free rein to pound Haru and Makoto’s assholes.

“Grr. It’s no use!” Futaba groaned, slowly grinding her tight slick cunt on Ren’s dick as she typed on her laptop. Though pregnant with Sojiro’s child, it was too early to show much on her currently flat belly, but the knowledge it was in there still excited Ren as he was ridden. Given his bruised body, Futaba was the lightest to ensure minimal aggravation to his wounds. “I can’t find any new interviews or news articles with him in it we haven’t gone through already.”

“Isn’t that weird for a politician?” Ann wondered, sitting on the sofa with Ren’s head on her lap, hunched over to let him suckle her tits. Takemi’s lactation induction regime required a lot of stimulation after all. Though Ann wasn’t knocked up yet, Ren found little reason not to have her massive breasts leak anyways. All his ladies were also ordered to follow suit. “I mean, the guy’s running for Prime Minister. Shouldn’t he be all over the news?”

“I think this is all we can do tonight…” Morgana lamented, pouting on the bed, slightly disappointed he was unable to participate in the team activity. “It’s getting pretty late, maybe we should call it for now. Get a fresh start tomorrow.”

“Nnngh. Yeah. Sounds good. Right after we’re done here.” Makoto agreed, pushing her wide ass into Ryuji’s thick dick, using her tight backdoor to coax the boy closer to cum.

Ren hummed in amusement, his voice buzzing against Ann’s nipples as he sucked, completely content with the lewd display ongoing around him as his control tingled in each of the Phantom Thieves’ minds. He was still in pain from the beating he got the other day, but all his ladies took such good care of him it was hard to complain. As he felt his buildup, he idly considered switching his dick into Ann just for the risk of it. Despite the challenge Shido was proving, he was sure he and his team would triumph.

Everything always went his way in the end.

***  
Note: After this, only one last hurrah before the finale! The last bit of this chapter was a little thank you to Greenfartz and Free+Ddraig for their earlier inputs. I can’t cater to all the requests given the nature of the setup, but I’m glad to fulfill the ones I can. These two ladies were especially fun as I romanced them in my own playthroughs. It’s an interesting contrast: wanting to respect them, love them, make them happy, while also dominating them, using them, breeding them, and having them serve. I think I struck a decent enough balance with that. We’re almost at the finish line, hope to see you there!


End file.
